Mob Talker- Cupa and Andr
by The Anonymous Giant
Summary: This is my first work of art, so...
1. Chapter 1

"_**I guess that's it… I have 4 Satanic Blades and for backup, 2 Royal Guardian swords (all dual wield), with full Satanic armour…" *Thinks for a moment* "Wait a sec… the only possible item I could make on the 3x3 table is the 'InvisM/T Headset'- all it requires is 5 Glowstone and any sort of spawner; I have all of these!" *Goes into ME Storage device* "Ok, now to just… there, and there, and…Done!" *Puts it on and clicks the switch* "Huh? Why won't it…?" *Removes it and inspects it, only to find it needs a power source…* "Dammit. Since the best power source is an InfiniBattery, found only in dungeons, it's Quest Time!" **_

_**[5 days of intense dungeoning later]**_

"_**Finally, an InfiniBattery! Now to just… fiddle with that and… tinker with this and…" ***__**KLIK**__*** "Bingo! We have power!" *Puts the helmet on, under the Satanic Cap* "Good, now to see wha-""HELLLLLLP!" came a distant voice. "No time to lose!" *Runs for 10 minutes, at around 15mph, until he comes to a room where an orange-haired girl in a creeper hoodie is covered in ocelots. He shoos them away, then-* "C-c-catsss?! Are they…?" asked the girl shakily. "Yeah, I… got rid of them. They won't come back any time in the near future. I'm Seth by the way." "…Cupa. Name'sss Cupa the Creeper." she replied. 'She's a-?' Seth thought. "I guess that explains the hoodie, right? Anyway, you seem lost- can I help in any way?" he asked. "…If it isn't too much trouble after, you know, you saving my life and all." She replied. 'I saved her life?! Oh yeah, she's a creeper! That also now makes sense. Wait, why hasn't she exploded? Better ask.' "No, no, it's fine. Just one thing, though." "What's that?" "…Why haven't you… exploded yet? Isn't that the whole 'creeper thing'?" "Well, umm, no. it's a common misconception- only the males do. We femalesss are more intelligent and a lot more passionate; the malesss believe that if they keep on exploding, they're protecting the whole creeper community, when in fact they're only making usss more liable to complete annihilation because it gives us a bad image in the eyes of humans like you, our main killer." "I've never killed any… small-scale mob before, like creepers, blazes and spiders, just bosses like the King and the Wither. I am not like any other human, just like you are not like any other female creeper." "I… don't know what to say. Waitaminnit, how did you know I'm different-?" Cupa demanded. "…Oh darn, look at the time! Better start heading home before all the hostile mobs start coming out. Better just…" *shiumm* "Here we are: up top. I'll meet you here tomorrow, at around 7am, Ok? See ya!" "B-b-but Seth!? Wait! –sigh- I guessss I'll just mini-hibernate…"**_


	2. Mob Talker- Cupa and Andr Chapter 2

[The next day]

'I'm glad I placed a Telepad down. It woulda taken me hours to get here!' *Checks his Wristwatch* 'Only 06:35?! Better wait by Cupa to… make sure she's ok.' *Walks quietly to the meeting point, only to find Cupa, napping.* 'Shan't wake her. That doesn't look particularly comfortable, though.' *Levitates Cupa and places a soft bed underneath her limp body, then removes the moss she must've used as a blanket and gently drapes a warm duvet with a creeper print on it.* -sigh- 'Now, to wait.

[20 minutes later]

"Mm?" *looks at sun* "NYAAH! THE MEETING!" *realises where she is* "Now, how did I mysssteriousssly get into this bed with a really sssnuggly duvet on it?" "It was me-""AAAHHHHH! WHEN DID YOU ARRIVE?!" yelled Cupa. "Uhm, 20 minutes ago. You looked rather uncomfortable so I… put you in that bed." "You did WHAT? How did-""Well, I know you wanna know how I do what I do, right?" "…mmm-hmm." "Put basically, I'm not a full human; I'm kind of a mutant- for some reason unknown to me that also gives me… magical abilities. All of that aside, wanna go have fun with me- at a beach perhaps? You go and get ready and I'll sit over there." *points to a rocky outcropping through some thick pine trees.* "Umm, yup." *yawns* "Be there in a minute." *mumbles*"Better put down an Audio recorder; I know how protective the different Anti-Human Services can be of their protectees... also gotta make sure a 'pearl is ready- just in case of trouble." 'Wow, I must really care about this girl!' "… However, the CAhA aren't as… for want of a better word, aggressive, as the other agencies. Nonetheless, I'll be vigilant."

[10 Minutes pass]

"…it's quiet- Too quiet. Something is up." *Walks slowly to the bed* "-GASP- She's gone! Where can I begin?! Who-"*Notices a narrow line and two sets of creeper tracks* "Gadzooks! The kayer [as in CAhA speed pronunciation]! They've- ahh. No time, no time! *Sprints, following the trail*


	3. Mob Talker- Cupa and Andr Chapter 3

[Many blurred minutes whizz by]

*The trail ends at an iron door set into a mountain.* "So, this is the kayer's hideout. Nice and discreet, like everything else run by mob governments… Pshhh. Typical- a key system. Nothing I can't unlock though!" *does some mechanical magic with some wire and-* -KLIK- *"And we have entry! Damn. Shoulda done a CA scan. Guess I'll do it now, then." *gets out scanner and scans the surrounding area for and CAhA agents* "Holy Nether! There's over 9000! There is but one thing I can do to rescue Cupa- A Maelstrom. This is the first time I've had to attempt one after- Blechhh. Can't think about that now… just gotta…" And with tremendous force, he sucked in the consciousness of 100% of the present CAhA agents, converted it into outwards force, and- FWOOOMM! The Maelstrom surged through the sturdy concrete walls of the agencies' cave-set building, almost draining Seth of all his energy! "G-good thing I've some energy food here…" he croaked. Then, he reached into his ender-pack, retrieving from it several pieces of meat, some freshly-moisturised InstaEnergy- always good for that boost when you are almost unable to move.

"Cupa? Where are you?"

Looking around the empty cavern, Seth spotted a heavily reinforced steel door that had been blown right off of its' hinges. A sign above the door read: 'Prisoner Interrogation room'. "No doubt that's where Cupa is being held…" Walking through the door, he saw the full impact of his Maelstrom- in this room alone, there were well over 40 CAhA carcasses. "-Nnngaaah! The stench is horrible! And… I didn't want to kill them! But-"And then he realised just what sort of Maelstrom he'd performed: The only one he didn't know how to perform (beforehand, that is) - the 'Controlled Nuke'. It was a protective outward force consisting of rage, fear, whatever type of love you feel for the one whom you are protecting (discluding yourself, as self-protection comes with the use of the move) and the consciousness(es) of the enemy/enemies. This is a move to be used in the most extreme situation, which Seth was definitely in. How exactly he used it, though, Seth didn't know. After pacing through seemingly endless plain bare halls, he came to a room which hadn't been completely dilapidated, despite others past it actually caving in. 'This must be where Cupa is being held!' he thought. He double-tapped the locking mechanism, a trick he'd learnt at-'Nope. Just nope.' He gently pushed the door and there was Cupa, unconscious, and the unconscious body of her interrogator. As he slowly crept over to Cupa, he realised the full extent of damage which Cupa had been dealt. She had a bloody nose, two black eyes, bruises all down her legs and cuts and gashes in many places. Rage bubbled inside him.


End file.
